In the Night
by Musical Sunrise
Summary: Mitsuya is woken up in the middle of the night by sounds coming from downstairs, and decides to investigate.


**This could be viewed however you want to view it, whether it be friendship or romance. I really like these two, they're super adorable, and I hope you like this fic. This takes place shortly after Aoi's death, and before Ageha enters the picture. I do not own V.B. Rose or the characters in this story.**

* * *

It was dark outside. Night had long since fallen, though how long ago that was he didn't know. He hadn't bothered to check. He'd gone to bed at the proper time, after a busy day working at V.B.R. A dressmaker's job was never done, especially with the prime wedding season just around the corner. Mitsuya still didn't understand why so many brides were willing to brave monsoon season just to be a "June Bride," but Yukari had told him to just shut up about it and work, so he hadn't argued.

What had woken him up so late at night? Mitsuya didn't know, but after tossing and turning for a few more minutes as he attempted to go back to sleep, he gave up. Clearly something was up, and it wouldn't hurt anything for him to take a look around and make sure that everything was all right.

Hauling himself out of bed, he padded to his door, opening it as quietly as he could. Yukari was a light sleeper, and an insomniac on top of that. If the other man was sleeping, he certainly didn't want to wake him up. Especially not now, when Yukari was still trying to get over the death of his father, who Mitsuya had always affectionately called "Papa Aoi."

Moving out quietly into the hallway, Mitsuya frowned in a mixture of worry and exasperation. The lights were on downstairs, and that could only mean one thing: His efforts to keep quiet were pointless, because Yukari was still awake. Awake and working, if past experience was to be any indicator.

Giving up on all efforts to be quiet now that he knew he wouldn't wake up his room mate, Mitsuya thumped down the stairs, stopping in the middle to lean against the railing and observe his friend, who somehow hadn't noticed him.

Yukari was sitting at his desk, hunched over his sewing machine. The clicks from the sewing machine and the rustle of fabric were the only sounds to be heard; Yukari himself was eerily quiet.

After watching him quietly for a moment, Mitsuya allowed a blustery sigh to escape his lips. Really, this shouldn't surprise him by now. Yukari was a workaholic and a giving person by nature, so this was a common scene. But it was happening more frequently as of late, and although he knew his friend was grieving, that was no excuse for him not to sleep.

Going the rest of the way down the stairs and into the room, he paused behind his friend. "Yukari-kun, go to sleep." He said sternly, not wavering even when Yukari turned around to glare at him. They stared at each other for a few long minutes, both of them refusing to give in. Finally, Yukari sighed and looked away, running his fingers through his hair.

"I can't, Mitsu." He said, his eyes drifting to the veil that was draped across the table in front of him. "I have work to do."

"In the middle of the night?" Mitsuya asked, looking at his friend in concern. He was thinner, paler, than he'd been a few months ago, and there were dark bags under his eyes. At least Mitsuya knew that Yukari was eating properly, even if he had to stand over him and force him to eat every bite. But there was only so much good that would do if Yukari continued to insist on staying up all night.

Yukari ran his hand through his hair again, as he always did when he was frustrated or under stress. "It's due next week." He mumbled, wishing he could just dismiss Mitsuya's concerns with a "none of your business" like he would if it were anyone else.

"It can wait," Mitsuya said firmly. "You need your rest." Taking one of his arms, Mitsuya pulled Yukari to his feet, ignoring his protests and sharp blows to the head. He dragged Yukari out of the room and up the stairs, turning off lights as he went. When they reached the hallway where their rooms were, Yukari gave up, knowing that he wasn't going to win. Besides, he was too exhausted to fight. But he didn't want to go to his room, knowing that his dad still wouldn't be there when he woke up. He just missed him so much…

Reading the look on his friend's face and sensing the cause of it, Mitsuya scratched his head. Making his decision, he pulled Yukari into his room instead, rather than forcing the other man to go to sleep in his own room. Very confused, Yukari watched Mitsuya flop down on the bed. Grinning, Mitsuya looked up at him and patted the mattress beside him.

"Come on, now! Don't be shy!" He teased, and Yukari finally understood. Smiling a little in gratitude, he crawled in next to Mitsuya. At least this way he wouldn't be alone.

"You'd better not snore." He warned him.

"I won't." Mitsuya promised, laughing.

Satisfied with this, Yukari finally closed his tired eyes and allowed himself to drift to sleep. He'd probably have to thank Mitsuya for this later.


End file.
